This invention is directed towards the art of converting used motor oil to a useable fuel source.
Currently, the market for used motor oil has stymied many recycling and reclamation efforts. The market for used motor oil has largely been geared to limited processing steps which convert the used motor oil into a low quality fuel such as bunker oil (#6 fuel oil). Alternatively, a limited amount of used motor oil is reclaimed and converted into a recycled motor oil product.
Used motor oil retains a high energy potential. However, hazards and cost associated with collecting, storing, transporting, and general handling of used motor oil has limited the efforts to collect used motor oil for disposal or recycling. Although the prior art provides limited processing of used motor oil for other petroleum products, there remains a need for improvement within the art of converting used motor oil to a high quality energy source.